You The Stars That I Can't Reach
by XVLove
Summary: [BTS Fanfict] Kim Taehyung, seorang namja culun dan cupu yang selalu di bully oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Salahkah ia jika ia mancintai sang bintang di hatinya, J-Hope yang juga salah seorang pangeran disekolahnya. Tapi kenapa J-hope malah mempermainkan hatinya?. VHope Slight Taejin, Jikook. Warn: BL/Yaoi, Typo, Summary gagal, OOC


**You The Star That I Can't Reach**

**Author :** L ( XVLove )

**Cast : **V / Kim Taehyung, J-Hope / Jung Hoseok, and other

**Pair :** V-Hope of course~~ XD

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, School life, Sad

**Summary :** _Kim Taehyung, seorang namja culun dan cupu yang selalu di bully oleh teman-teman sekolahnya. Salahkah ia jika ia mancintai sang bintang di hatinya, J-Hope yang juga salah seorang pangeran disekolahnya. Tapi kenapa J-hope malah mempermainkan hatinya?_

**Warning :** BL/Boys Love, Typo, OOC dan kekurangan Author lainnya

**HAI SEMUAA~~~ Kembali lagi dengan L~~~ kali ini L pengen bikin ini FF karena entah kenapa idenya muncul begitu aja...**

**Ini pertama kalinya L bikin FF yang langsung tamat sekaligus Sad and Angst. L akan berusaha sebisa L untuk biki FF ini mengiris hati para reader sekalian~~ dan L juga mohon maaf seandainya FF ini kurang mengena kehati reader sekalian~~ dah ah dari pada ngomong panjang-panjang mendingan langsung aja**

**R & R Please~~~**

.

.

_**You The Star That I Can't Reach**_

.

.

Seorang pria manis dengan surai magenta terlihat sedang menatap cuaca hujan dari kaca jendela bus, namja manis itu bernama Kim Taehyung. Namja itu sangat manis, meskipun dengan kacamata yang terpajang indah dimatanya, ia tetap terlihat manis. Meskipun begitu, seluruh murid disekolahnya selalu menjahilinya karena ia mengenakan kacamata itu dan dianggap culun.

" Haaaaahh" Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Pria itu menghela nafas semenjak ia ada didalam bus

' aku pasti akan dijahili lagi hari ini' batinnya

Dibully oleh teman-teman satu sekolahan memang sudah menjadi _Daily Activity_ baginya, mulai dari yang kecil, seperti dihina, sampai yang sedang seperti disiram dengan air comberan, atau bahkan yang parah seperti dipukuli yang pernah membuatnya sampai masuk kerumah sakit. Itu semua mereka lakukan hanya karena penampilan Taehyung yang culun dengan kacamata, dan celana yang tinggi seperut, padahal ia memakai itu semua karena ada alasan tersendiri. misalnya saja celananya,ia tidak suka memakai celana yang ketat, masalahnya celana yang sedikit longgar dan pas untuk Taehyung itu ukurannya kebesaran, orang tuanya ingin membelikan celana yang baru atau paling tidak mengecilkan celananya tapi ia melarangnya karena Taehyung yakin uang itu akan lebih bermanfaat suatu hari nanti. Kalian mungkin heran setelah apa yang terjadi kenapa Ia masih bertahan untuk sekolah disitu, alasannya adalah karena hanya disitu ia bisa bertemu dengan Bintang yang telah bersinar dengan terang di hatinya yang gelap, Bintang yang telah membuat matanya hanya tertuju pada bintang itu, bintang yang membuatnya merasa sembuh dari lukanya hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan, Bintang itu adalah Jung Hoseok atau lebih akrab di panggil J-Hope.

J-Hope adalah sang bintang sekolah, ia sangat terkenal disekolah karena kehebatannya dan ketampanannya dan juga prestasinya, ia pintar Dance bahkan Rap. Ia biasa bersama dengan 2 orang temannya yang bernama Jin dan Jimin, mereka juga tak kalah terkenal dibanding J-hope, Jin terkenal dengan wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus imut, itu membuat semua yeoja dan bahkan namja mengaguminya, Sedangkan Jimin selain ia jagi ngedance ia memiliki Abs yang akan membuat para gadis berteriak saat melihatnya dan para namja memandang iri kepadanya. Mereka adalah 3 bintang sekolah dengan kekayaan yang bisa dibilang WOW!, 3 malaikat yang membuat kehidupan disekolah menjadi lebih indah, begitu kata para yeoja disana.

" Haahhhh..." Akhirnya ia sampai juga disekolah

Entah kenapa langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat, tapi ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah, biar bagaimanapun ia harus tetap belajar dan yang paling utama ia harus melihat"nya"

' Aneh' pikirnya saat sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas namun tidak ada satupun gangguan, hanya para murid yang menatapnya sinis tapi tidak ada yang lebih dari itu

Akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kelas dan tepat saat ia membuka pintu kelas, Seember air jatuh dari atas, untung saja ia tidak langsung masuk saat membuka pintu, jadi hanya kacamata, poni, hidung dan sepatunya saja yang kena. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk dibangkunya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis dari teman sekelasnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Ia sedikit heran ketika ia menghampiri bangkunya tapi tidak ada sahabatnya disana.

Tentu saja ia punya sahabat! semua orang disini memusuhinya karena penampilannya ingat!

Tapi diantara semua orang yang memusuhinya, hanya Jeon Jungkook lah yang mau berteman dengannya. Walaupun penampilan jungkook juga menggunakan kacamata, jarang ada yang membullynya, mereka lebih memilih membully Kim Taehyung dari pada Jeon Jungkook hanya karena kata mereka tampang Taehyung lebih menyebalkan dari Jungkook.

' Tidak bau' Pikirnya saat ia tidak mencium bau apapun dari air yang mengenai tubuhnya

Setelah duduk, ia langsung mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya, tisu itu memang selalu dibawanya karena ia tau tisu itu pasti akan sangat dibutuhkan, entah untuk saat seperti sekarang ini atau saat-saat lainnya, ia juga menggunakan tisu itu untuk membersihkan rambut dan sepatunya yang basah. Tidak lama setelah ia memberssihkan dirinya bel sekolah pun berbunyi, pertanda kalau pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

.

Taehyung dari tadi serius memperhatikan Lee sonsaengnim memberikan penjelasannya didepan, hari ini teman sebangkunya izin tidak masuk dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih karena hari ini tidak akan ada orang yang akan membelanya saat dibully, bukannyaTaehyung itu hanya memanfaatkan Jungkook tapi melewati hari tanpa Jungkook... Taehyung yakin itu pasti akan sangat berat. Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat sesuatu dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela

' Hari ini seharusnya jadwalnya mereka Olahraga kan?' tanya Taehyung dalam pikirannya sendiri

Dan benar saja, dari jendela Taehyung dapat melihat kelas 11-A sedang melakukan Stretching dilapangan yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan jendela tempat Taehyung duduk saat ini. Inilah kenapa ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga tempat duduknya saat ini, meskipun ia dibilang tidak tau diri atau hinaan lainnya ketika ada yang memintanya untuk pindah dari situ. Ia akan terus bertahan walau apapun yang terjadi, karena ini adalah salah satu dari sedikitnya tempat ia bisa melihat bintangnya, J-Hope.

Ia terus memandang J-Hope yang sedang stretching dengan seksama, meskipun katanya bentuk badan Jimin itu adalah yang paling bagus tapi baginya semua yang ada di J-Hope adalah yang paling bagus, entah itu bentuk badannya atau bahkan senyuman yang sering ia tebarkan kesana-sini, walaupun Taehyung belum pernah mendapatkan senyuman itu, bukan karena J-Hope tidak mau tersenyum padanya tetapi karena memang Taehyung tidak pernah menunjukan wajahnya didepan J-Hope, kalaupun mereka bertemu, Taehyung akan langsung memikirkan seribu cara untuk kabur.

Taehyung memang plin-plan, ia selalu memohon kepada tuhan untuk memberikannya kesempatan untuk bersama J-Hope tapi saat kesempatan itu datang, ia malah berusaha mati-matian untuk kabur. Bukannya ia tidak mau tapi saat ia bertemu dengan J-Hope, saat ia melihat J-hope dari dekat, dan Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Jantungnya memompa seribu kali lebih cepat, seolah-olah jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dadanya dan langsung mengatakan "I Love You Hyung!", Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan jantungnya mempermalukannya begitu saja didepan orang-orang! Ia mungkin tidak peduli dengan orang-orang tapi bagaimana dengan J-Hope!? Bagaimana jika J-Hope merasa malu pada orang-orang jika ia mengatakan perasaannya padanya. HATINYA PASTI AKAN HANCUR JIKA HAL ITU TERJADI

Itulah kenapa ia terus menghindar dari pertemuannya dengan J-Hope.

" Haah.." Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika memikirkan hal itu

" Kenapa menghela nafas Kim Taehyung? Apa pelajaran ku begitu membosankan bagimu?" Tanya Lee Sonsaengnim yang sudah ada didepannya, ditambah ia mendapatkan pandangan mengejek dari teman-temannya

" Ah.. M-Maaf" Kata Taehyung yang langsung menundukan kepalanya, dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan keras dari buku yang digenggam oleh Lee Sonsaengnim

" Fokus" Kata Lee sonsaengnim mengakhiri, kemudian kembali untuk menjelaskan materinya

Taehyung?

Jangan tanya, ia sedang sibuk memperhatika pujaan hatinya

.

.

Entah cobaan apalagi yang sedang menantinya tapi yang jelas ia kembali mendapatkan kesialan terus menerus disekolah, mulai dari teman-temannya yang mengurungnya ditoilet ketika jam istirahat sampai ia telat masuk kepelajaran Yunho Sonsaengnim yang terkenal killer dan berakhir dengan ia mendapatkan hukuman, tidak berhenti disitu saat pulang mereka kembali me"mandi"kannya dengan air karena mereka tidak puas dengan yang tadi pagi dan yang kali ini airnya sangat bau. Akhirnya ia harus pulang telat dan tepat saat ia ingin pulang tiba-tiba hujan turun dan membuat penglihatannya memburuk, untung saja ia membawa payung jadi ia tidak perlu pulang basah-basahan.

*BBUUGGG

Lagi-lagi kesialan menimpanya, kali ini ia harus bertubrukan dengan seseorang dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di jalan yang basah dan untung saja ia masih memegang payungnya jadi ia tidak harus basah-basahan.

" Mianhe.."

*DEG

Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, entah kenapa suara itu seperti suara yang dikenalinya, suara yang mampu menenangkan sekaligus membuatnya gelisah, benarkah itu suaranya? Perlahan Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya dan saat itu juga bola matanya ingin keluar saat ia melihat siapa yang ia tabrak...

Pria yang selama ini dikaguminya.. DEMI TUHAN ITU J-HOPE!. Ia berteriak dengan keras dihatinya

' dia sangat tampan! Ya ampun! Aku ingin memandangnya lebih lama! Ah tidak jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar! Akau harus segera pergi!" Pikir Taehyung yang kini pipinya sudah sangat memerah, dengan buru-buru ia langsung berdiri

" Mian" Katanya sambil menunduk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, namun langkahnya harus terhenti karena sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya

' lembut...' pikirnya ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit J-Hope

" Mian, kau itu si kacamata itukan?" Tanya J-Hope kemudian melepaskan genggamannya, Taehyung sedikit merasa kecewa ketika J-Hope melepaskan genggamannya

" Ne." Balasnya, saat ini ia menunduk dihadapan J-Hope tidak berani menatapnya, dan tanpa izin J-hope langsung ikut masuk kedalam payung Taehyung dan langsung mengambil payung itu dari tangannya, Taehyung menatapnya bingung dan ingin mengambil kembali payungnya

" Biar aku saja" Kata J-Hope yang tidak menerima penolakan dari Taehyung

" Err.. Begini aku terjebak oleh hujan disini, jadi bisakah kau menolongku?" Tanya J-Hope yang masih melihat Rambut Taehyung, itu karena dari tadi Taehyung terus menunduk, detak jantungnya sudah tidak karuan lagi saat ini

" Menolong apa, J-Hope-ssi?" Tanya masih dengan menunduk

" Sebelumnya Kau pulang kemana?" Tanya J-Hope

" Kehatimu~~" Kata Taehyung yang langsung ber aegyo didepan J-hope dan membuat pipi J-Hope bersemu merah melihatnya

" Ah!" Taehyung yang kembali sadar langsung menunduk

" Aku pulang ke Sungdong, memangnya kenapa J-Hope-ssi?" Tanya Taehyung yang sudah kembali sadar

" Sejauh itu!? Padahal aku ingin memintamu mengantarku kerumahku yang berada di Gangnam, karena uangku ketinggalan dirumah dan saat aku ingin pulang jalan kaki malah terjebak hujan disini, Saat aku melihatmu aku merasa mengenalmu karena kacamatamu itu, da ternyata kau memang pria kacamata yang pemalu itu!" Kata J-Hope semangat dan membuat orang yang dibicarakannya tersipu malu dengan wajah semerah tomat busuk.

" Tapi karena rumahmu sejauh itu, mau bagaimana lagi aku rasa aku akan menunggu hujannya berhenti saja" Katanya kemudian menyerahkan Payungnya kembali ke Taehyung

Taehyung ragu untuk menerima payung itu, kemudian ia melihat kearah hujan yang semakin deras bukannya malah berhenti, ia memang sudah telat pulang kerumah dan ia yakin mau sampai sekarang atau nanti juga eommanya pasti akan marah. Jadi apa salahnya jika ia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk menolong pujaan hatinya.

" Tidak apa J-Hope-ssi, aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Taehyung mendorong tangan J-hope yang memberikan payung kepadanya, pertanda kalau ia bersedia menemani J-Hope.

" Jinjja?" Tanya J-Hope tidak percaya.

" Ne, lagipula aku juga akan kesusahan jika pulang hujan begini, dan kalau tidak salah disana ada halte bis terdekat kan, jadi aku bisa langsung naik bis setelah mengantarmu" Kata Taehyung yang sudah berani mengankat kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada J-Hope

' Kyeopta~~' Pikir J-Hope ketika melihat senyuman Taehyung

" Ayo J-Hope-ssi" Kata Taehyung menyadarkan J-Hope dari lamunannya

" ah ayo" Kata mereka kemudian melangkah pergi

" Umm Kacamata... Siapa namamu?" Tanya J-hope

" Ah.. Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, J-Hope-ssi" Kata Taehyung, hatinya serasa dibawa terbang kelangit ketika J-Hope menanyakan namanya

" Panggil aku Hoseok saja, dan jangan panggil aku dengan-ssi ya, Taehyung" Kata J-Hope

" Ne, Kalau begitu aku akan menggantinya dengan Hyung, karena kau lebih tua dari ku" Lanjut Taehyung

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui umurku?" Tanya Hoseok

" Eh itu dari..." Taehyung bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin kan ia bilang ia menjadi stalker dan melihat umurnya dari data sekolah

*BRRUUMMM

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang didekat mereka dan membuat cipratan air mengenai Taehyung

" YA...!Mobil Sialan! Kau tidak apa kan Taehyung?" Tanya Hoseok yang khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung dan melupakan masalah umur.

Entah ini harus dibilang kesialan atau keberuntungan tapi yang jelas Taehyung terselamakan

' Aku terselamatkan' Batin Taehyung

.

.

Di perjalanan ke rumah Hoseok, mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal... yah walaupun yang sebenarnya berbicara adalah Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya menjawab jika ditanya saja, masalahnya meskipun terkadang Jungkook dan "orang" itu bilang ia itu orang yang cerewet dan banyak bicara, tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seperti ia yang biasa ketika berhadapan dengan pujaan hatinya! Apalagi ini adalah moment romantis yang tidak pernah diharapkannya namun terjadi begitu saja.

Berduaan dibawah satu payung dengan J-Hope disaat hujan... Romantis sekali kan? Di tambah lagi J-Hope bertanya yang terdengar(menurut Taehyung) sangat perhatian padanya. Misalnya :

" Taehyung.. kenapa kau suka memakai kacamata?" Tanya Hoseok sambil melihat kearah Taehyung, muka mereka saat ini sedikit lebih dekat

" Eh..! Mataku sudah rusak sangat parah, aku sangat rabun, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat jika hari sudah senja, bahkan hujan saja tidak sudah membuatku kesusahan melihat." Jelas Taehyung sambil menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Hoseok.

" Eh... Kalau begitu apa ka-" Hoseok ingin bertanya tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Taehyung lebih dulu

" Tidak apa-apa Hoseok-Hyung, aku akan baik-baik saja, aku memiliki obat yang sangat manjur jadi jangan khawatir Hoseok-Hyung" Kata Taehyung yang langsung tersenyum pada Hoseok

" Obat apa?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran

" Ada deh" Kata Taehyung dengan nada yan lucu, dan tanpa sadar membuat pipi lawan bicaranya bersemu merah

' Kau adalah obatnya' Pikir Taehyung

Dan begitu seterusnya pembicaraan mereka, sampai sebuah peertanyaan yang membuat Taehyung kesal

" Taehyung.. kau tinggal di Sungdong kan? Apa kau tau kalau Jin juga tinggal disitu?" tanya Hoseok yang sukses membuat kerutan di kening Taehyung

" Tidak! Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Kata Taehyung kesal. Sebenarnya Hoseok menyadari perbedaan dari cara bicara Taehyung saat mereka membahas tentang Jin tapi ia hanya membiarkannya begitu saja.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke depan rumah Hoseok, rumah yang sangat mewah, tapi Taehyung tidak bisa melihat kedalam, karena pagar pembatasnya sangat tinggi dan juga gerbangnya tidak memiliki celah untuk dilihat.

" Gomawo Taehyung, kau sudah mau mengantarku kemari" Katanya pada Taehyung

" Ne, A-aku rasa kita harus b-b-ber-p-pis-sah disini" Kata Taehyung yang sangat berat mengucapkan kata perpisahan, tapi entah nasib sedang baik atau apa tapi tiba-tiba saja hujan berhenti, Hoseok kemudian melipat payungnya dan menyerahkannya ke Taehyung kemudian ia berkata

" Aku akan mengantarmu." Katanya

" Eh...?" gumam Taehyung yang bingung namun masih dapat didengar oleh Hoseok

" Aku akan mengantarmu dengan mobilku jadi tunggulah" Kata Hoseok yang langsung meninggalkan masuk kedalam rumah Taehyung dari gerbang yang memang disiapkan khusus untuk orang lewat.

Taehyung menunggu diluar dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, entah harus senang karena ia bisa berduaan dengan bintangnya atau khawatir karena ia sudah terbang terlalu tinggi. Tidak lama kemudian gerbang dibuka dan menampakan mobil sport berwarna biru keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu, Hoseok harus berjuang keras agar ayahnya mau mengizinkannya untuk membawa mobilnya yang telah disita oleh ayahnya karena kemarin ia ketahuan pergi ke bar tengah malam. Hoseok kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu tempat kursi disamping pengemudi mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk, membuat wajah orang yang diperlakukan begitu semakin memerah. Setelah itu Hoseok langsung masuk kemobil dan menginjak pedal gas untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Diperjalanan kerumah Taehyung, masih seperti tadi Hoseok akan bertanya dan Taehyung akan menjawab seadanya karena ia terlalu ibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang dari tadi tidak karuan. Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Taehyung, dan itu membuat Taehyung mengutuk teori relativitas Einstein yang mengatakan seandainya mereka berada didalam ruangan bergerak, maka waktu mereka yang berada didalam akan melambat sedangkan waktu yang berada disekitar mereka akan dipercepat. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak rela jika ia harus berpisah dari J-Hope, tapi mau dikata apa? Mereka tetap harus berpisah. Taehyung membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hoseok sebelum akhirnya mobil Hoseok melaju meninggalkan tempat itu

" Haaahhh.." Taehyung menghela nafas berat saat melihat mobil itu pergi kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa seperti melayang itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja yang memperhatikannya dari tempat lain.

.

" Taehyung!" Teriak seseorang yang ada disana ketika melihat Taehyung memasuki rumah, ia langsung berlari dan memeluk Taehyung.

Seorang pria berambut yang senada dengan orang yang sedang dipeluknya saat ini, eyeliner yang menghiasi matanya membuat wajahnya tampak segar dan mempesona. Pria itu juga terlihat sangat muda, tidak cocok untuk ukuran pria berkepala 3

" Taehyung! Kamu kemana saja!? Eomma khawatir menunggumu dari tadi!? Tadi eomma pergi kerumah Jungkook tapi katanya ia tidak masuk sekolah pagi ini! Kemana saja kamu Taehyung!? Apa kamu dibully lagi oleh teman-temanmu? Apa kamu terluka Taehyung!? " Kata eommanya Taehyung khawatir sambil memutar-mutar tubuh anaknya untuk memastikan anaknya tidak apa-apa

" YA! Taehyung apa yang mereka lakukan padamu!? Kenapa tubuhmu bau sekali!?" Kata eommanya ketika mencium bau tak sedap dari tubuh anak semata wayangnya, Taehyung bukannya menjawab malah memeluk ibunya

" EOMMA! Ini adalah bau cinta eomma!" Katanya membuat eommanya semakin khawatir

" Apa yang kamu katakan Taehyung!? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kata eommanya sambil meraba kepala anaknya, mengecek apakah kepala anaknya panas atau tidak

" Aku tidak apa-apa eomma! Sungguh! Malahan aku sangat baik eomma!" Kata Taehyung kegirangan sambil memeluk eommanya.

" Taehyung kamu kenapa!?" Tanya eommanya khawatir

" Tidak apa-apa eomma! Aku mau mandi dulu!" Kata Taehyung yang langsung ngacir ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling indah yang pernah dialami oleh Taehyung, meskipun diawali oleh hal-hal menyebalkan seperti pembullyan tapi ia tetap merasa bahagia karena bisa dekat dengan bintang dihatinya! Haah... mengenang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi sambil berbaring diranjang bisa membuatnya merasa kalu ranjang itu adalah awan yang empuk dan ia sedang terbang dilangit yang biru! Tapi ia sedikit khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi besok. Disatu sisi ia ingin kembali dekat dengan J-Hope tapi disisi lain ia tau kalau ia tidak pantas berdekatan dengan J-Hope sang bintang sekolah.

" Haahh..." ia kembali menghela nafas berat

Apa yang akan terjadi besok, biarlah terjadi. Yang penting sekarang lebih baik ia segera jalan-jalan kedunia mimpi. Siapa tau ia akan bermimpi tentang pujaan hatinya seperti biasa dan mungkik pujaan hatinya akan memimpikannya malam ini #ngarep.

.

.

Hari ini ia sangat senang, kejadian kemarin sepertinya masih memiliki efek pada Taehyung. Lihat saja betapa riang dan ringan langkahnya saat ia memasuki sekolahnya, berjalan dikoridor dengan senyum yang mengembang dan sampai tidak menganggap tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh, jijik, tidak suka, bahkan benci. Yah walaupun hal itu menyenangkan, itu juga membuat Taehyung melupakan sesuatu yang penting, yaitu pembull-

*BYUUURR

Dan sekali lagi, Tubuhnya harus basah saat ia berada disekolah, sedangkan para pelaku, para gadis sengan tampilan yang menor dan norak atau yang lebih dikenal dengan kata "Cabe" di Indonesia, hanya tersenyum sinis dan mengejek pada Taehyung.

" Mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti tersenyum! Kenapa!? Karena orang sepertimu hanya akan merusak pemandangan dan membuat polusi dimana-mana dengan senyumanmu itu!" Kata Seorang Gadis, Ia adalah salah satu pimpinan project yang bernama "Membully Taehyung" yang dilakukan oleh anak sekolahnya yang selalu mengganggu Taehyung. Melihat kejadian itu, semua anak-yang ada didalam kelas menyoraki Taehyung

"Sudahlah Yoona, berurusan dengannya hanya akan membuat kita terkena virus cupunya" Kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil memainkan kacamata Taehyung yang masih ada dikepalanya, Taeyeon adalah sahabat Yoona.

" Kau benar, jadi berhentilah bermain dengan kacamatanya, bisa-bisa kau juga terpengaruh virus cupunya Taeyeon! hahaha" Kata Yoona sambil tertawa meremehkan.

" Anak cacat dan cupu sepertimu! Tidak pantas bersekolah disekolah elit seperti ini! Kau tau itu!" Kata Yoona dengan kasar sambil mendorong bahu Taehyung

" Aku lapar... Ayo kita pergi kekantin" Kata Taeyeon mengeluh dengan imut

" Aku juga... Ayo kita ke kantin!" Kata Yoona semangat sambil menarik Taeyeon, ia melihat Taehyung sekilas saat ia melewati Taehyung yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan baju yang basah

Sesaat setelah mereka pergi, Taehyung langsung berjalan ke kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk meskipun teman-temannya terus menyorakinya. Ia sempat merasa kesal karena tidak menemukan Jungkook ditempat duduknya, tapi ia tidak membiarkan perasaannya itu berlarut-larut dan langsung meletakan tasnya kemudian menegluarkan semua isinya, untung saja tas Taehyung itu anti air jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir bukunya basah. Setelah itu Taehyung langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya sambil membawa alat untuk membersihkan dirinya, seperti tisu.

.

.

" Hiks... Hiks..." Isak Taehyung tertahan didalam salah satu kamar di toilet pria. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya walaupun keadaannya jauh dari kata "bersih", tapi baginya penampilannya sudah cukup bersih dibandingkan yang tadi. namun ketika ia berfikir tentang Pria yang selama ini menjadi bintang dihatinya, tidak terasa matanya mulai panas dan membentuk aliran sungai dipipinya. Tapi kemudian ia langsung membersihkan air matanya dengan tisu yang masih tersisa kemudian ia memukul pipinya dan memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup, Taehyung langsung pergi keluar dari kamar toilet menuju ke washtafel, untuk membersihkan tangannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin yang ada di washtafel itu, Matanya kembali terasa panas. Namun kali ini ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga, walaupun ada beberapa isakan yang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

' Jungkook! Aku sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini! Aku mohon datanglah! Aku ingin bercerita tentang banyak hal padamu! Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan siapapun lagi selain dirimu! Hiks... Kenapa aku begitu lemah! Aku bahkan tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Jungkook dan malah mengharapkan "orang itu" Untuk ada disisiku! Lihatlah dirimu Taehyung! Begitu menyedihkan, bagaimana jika kamu nanti bertemu dengan Pangeranmu nanti!? Ia pasti akan langsung malu karena pernah berjalan bersama dengan seorang yang menyedihkan seperti dirimu!' Teriak Taehyung dalam hatinya, beberapa isakan pun kembali berhasil lolos

" Hiks.. Hiks..."

' Aku seharusnya melarikan diri saat ia meminta pertolonganku kemarin! Bukannya malah membantunya! Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya!? Ia pasti akan sangat malu! Aku benci...' Batinnya

' Aku mungkin bukan orang yang sempurna seperti dia, aku juga tidak sekaya dia, bahkan wajahku juga tidak tampan! Apalagi dengan kacamata ini! Kenapa aku harus memiliki mata yang RUSAK! Mungkin mereka memang benar, aku seharusnya tidak bersekolah disini!' Batinnya, kini ia mulai mulai terasa sesak lagi

' Tapi jika aku tidak bersekolah disini, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah Bintang yang selama ini menghangatkan hatiku, Bintang yang sangat mempesona bahkan meskipun ini sudah lama sejak aku pertama kali melihat dan terpesona dengan matanya, pesonanya bahkan tidak memudar, bahkan semakin kuat! Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali melihatnya saat Mos, tidak heran kalau ia sudah memiliki banyak fans saat pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah! Aku selalu memperhatikannya sejak saat itu!' Batin Taehyung yang mulai _flashback_

' Dan kemarin! Aku bahagia sekali dengan apa yang terjadi! Bisa sedekat itu dengan Bintang yang selama ini menyinari hatiku! Bahagia sekali rasanya! Bagiku kemarin itu seperti keajaiban!' Pikir Taehyung sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia meremas dada kirinya

' Entah kenapa rasa sesak didada ini langsung menghilang saat aku mengingat kejadian kemarin... AH! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Aku seharusnya tidak boleh memikirkan itu! J-Hope nanti malah akan merasa jijik padamu jika kau terus seperti ini Taehyung!' Batinnya lagi sambil memukul kepalanya, tapi lama kelamaan pukulan itu memelan dan berhenti

' Tapi meskipun begitu... aku... Aku... tetap senang bisa bertemu dengannya kemarin, bisa berbicara dengannya, mendengarkan suaranya yang lembut, melihat matanya dari dekat, menyentuh kulirnya, dan... dan... masih banyak hal lagi...' Pandangan kesedihannya kini mulai berganti dengan pandangan yang lembut.

Ia kembali memukul pipinya dan tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya lebih lembut dan jujur dari yang terakhir kali ia lakukan.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, seorang pria tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar sedang memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan dari tadi. Pria itu terus memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya dengan pandangan yang sedih.

' Taehyungie...'

.

.

Taehyung berhasil memasuki kelasnya tepat sesaat sebelum guru yang terkenal super killer a.k.a Lee sonsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka. Dikelas entah kenapa Taehyung langsung merasa lega ketika melihat Jungkook sudah ada ditempat duduknya dan saat ia sasmpai di tempat duduknya, Taehyung langsung dihujani ribuan pertanyaan oleh Jungkook dan alhasil membuat mereka dimarahi oleh Lee.

.

.

Saat ini Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berjalan menuju kantin, tapi ditengah perjalanan Jungkook dipanggil untuk menghadap ke salah satu guru disana karena ia kemarin tidak masuk kesekolah, Jadi sekarang Taehyung harus pergi kekantin sendirian dan ia langsung membeli makanan, Jus Jeruk dan juga ramen.

" Taehyungie~~~" Kata seseorang disana, Taehyung tiba-tiba didatangi oleh segerombolan anak saat ia sedang mencari tempat duduk.

" Ma-mau apa kalian?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menunduk saat 5 orang siswa mengganggunya

" Ada apa Taehyungie~~? Kami hanya ingin bermain~~" kata seorang pria yang bernama Ji Yong atau juga lebih dikenal dengan Gdragon

" Itu benar Taehyung kami hanya ingin bermain~~" Kata pria lainnya yang bernama Seungri

" Mi-mianhe... Tapi aku harus pergi" Kata Taehyung kemudian berusaha menerobos orang-orang didepan mereka tapi bahunya langsung ditahan oleh GD

.

Ditempat lain di kantin

.

J-Hope, Jin dan Jimin, 3 Pangeran sekolah saat ini tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama dikantin setelah melewati rintangan yang sangat berat, Para Fangirl gila mereka. Mereka memilih meja yang paling ujung ditengah. Belum sempat mereka tenang untuk menikmati makanan mereka, suasana kantin langsung berubah ricuh. J-Hope dkk melihat kearah sumber keributan dan mata salah seorang disana langsung berubah menjadi khawatir.

" Hei, itu kan Taehyung, apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?" Tanya J-Hope yang mengenali siapa pria yang tengah diganggu disana

" Taehyung? Itu siapa hyung?" Tanya Jimin

" Itu, yang sedang berhadapan sama gengnya GD" Jawab J-Hope sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung yang sedang di ganggu oleh GD dan Seungri

" Oh.. Itu bukannya Si Culun yang sering jadi bahan pembullyan disekolah kita ya hyung? Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?" Tanya Jimin

" Pembullyan? Aku mengenalnya karena-" Kata-kata J-Hope tertahan ditenggorokannya saat ia melihat GD sedang menyiram Taehyung dengan jus jeruk, tidak hanya itu, tubuh Taehyung bakan sudah kotor dengan ramennya yang sudah tumpah.

" Sudah cuku Ji Yong! Kau sudah kelewatan!" Kata seseorang disana

" Ah.. Ayolah TOP-"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kita harus segera makan! Kalian juga!" Kata TOP yang langsung menarik GD sementara 3 orang lain mengikutinya dari belakang meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian sambil menunduk, Tak lama setelah itu Taehyung pun meninggalkan kantin.

J-Hope dan Jin melihat kepergian Taehyung dalam diam

" Kasian sekali dia... ia kan?" Tanya jimin namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari 2 orang didepannya

" Hei! Kalian kenapa melamun!?" Tanya Jimin merasa tidak diperdulikan

" Ah.. Kau bertanya apa Jimin?" Tanya Jin yang sudah kembali sadar

" YA! Sudahlah! Aku ini emang invisible man!" Kata Jimin ngambek kemudian melanjutkan makannya sementara J-Hope dan Jin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Jimin

.

.

" Jhope Hyung! Aku perhatikan, kenapa hyung terus melamun dari tadi?" Tanya Jimin yang heran dengan Jhope yang dari tadi terus diam

" Iya, dari tadi kau hanya dia terus, Hoseok-ah, tidak seperti Jhope yang selalu Hopeful" Timpal Jin

" Ah tidak ada" Kata Jhope yang sedang berbaring sambil terus melihat kelangit

Saat ini 3 pangeran sekolah sedang berada ditempat favorit mereka yang juga merupakan basecamp mereka a.k.a atap sekolah. Ini memang tempat favorit mereka saat bersantai menghindari kejaran fangirl "cabe" gila mereka, atau saat membolos pelajaran seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Tidak ada satupun pihak sekolah yang berani menegur mereka, itu semua karena tidak ada yang mampu melawan "kekuatan" keluarga mereka, apalagi Jimin adalah anak pemilik sekolah, sudah pasti ia dan pangeran lainnya bisa bertingkah seenak mereka.

" Kalau kuperhatikan, kau mulai terus melamun semenjak kejadian dikantin tadi. Katakan ada apa?" Tebak Jin dan itu membuat Jhope menatap Jin yang sedang duduk disebelahnya kemudian berkata

" Tidak, tidak ada... Hanya saja..."

" Hanya apa?" Kata Jimin yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka

" Aku kasihan padanya, apalagi aku sudah berhutang budi padanya" Kata Jhope

" Kasihan? Kau yakin? Apa perasaan kasihanmu itu bukan disebabkan oleh kau yang masih merasa berhutang budi karena telah ditolong olehnya?" Kata Jin

" Entahlah, aku tidak tau" Kata Jhope kemudian kembali menatap langit

" Hei jangan bilang kau menyukainya!?" Kata Jin menggoda J-Hope

" YA! Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya! Dia itu kan namja! Aku masih normal!" Kata Jhope tidak terima dan itu membuat Jin dan Jimin tertawa

" Tapi apa kau tau hyung, dia itu sudah menjadi bahan bullyan sejak pertama kali ia masuk kesekolah ini. Ia dibully karena katanya ia itu cupu... alasan yang aneh kan?" Jelas Jimin tentang apa yang ia ketahui tentang Taehyung.

" Mwo!? Itu tidak adil sekali! Padahal kan ia memakai kacamata karena matanya memang sudah rabun sejak lahir!" Kata Jhope yang merasa heran dengan pemikiran murid-murid disini

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Hyung?" Tanya Jimin pada Jhope sementara Jin hanya diam

" Eh itu, kemarin saat diantar olehnya pulang, aku menanyakan hal itu" Kata Jimin

" Yah! memang seperti itulah hidupnya sejak dulu..." Gumam Jin

" Jadi kau mengenalnya Hyung?" Tanya Jimin dan Jhope bareng

" Tidak! Tapi aku rasa hanya tidak adil saja jika ia dikucilkan karena kekurangannya" Balas Jin cepat, dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh J-Hope dan Jimin

" Hoseok-ah, bukankah masa penyitaan mobilmu berakhir kemarin? Kenapa kau masih tidak bawa mobil?" Tanya Jin pada Jhope

" Oh ... soal itu..."

" Jadi begini, kemarin setelah aku mengantar Taehyung, aku membeli Headset dulu, lalu setelah itu aku tidak sengaja mampir ke bar(?)" Jawab Jhope sambil nyengir tanpa dosa, sementara Jin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Jhope

" Hoseok-ah, Ayo kita taruhan" Kata Jin tiba-tiba dan sukses menarik perhatian Jhope dan Jimin

" Taruhan apa?" Tanya Jhope, disebelahnya, Jimin terlihat antusias

" Jika kau bisa menjadi pacarnya sicupu itu hari ini dan memutuskannya di hari ketujuh, aku akan memberikan mobilku padamu" Tantang Jin dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Dan mata Jhope langsung membulat diringi dengan teriakan Jimin

" WAAAAAAAAA...!" Teriak Jimin heboh

" APA!?" Pekik Jhope tidak percaya

" Aku tau ke mendengarku dengan baik Hoseok-ah" Balas Jin

" A-aku tidak mau! Aku masih normal Hyung!" Kata Jhope tidak terima dan memalingkan wajahnya

" Ayolah Hoseok-ah, Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengannya? Lagi pula aku tau kau menginginkan mobil milikmu sendiri iyakan?" Tanya Jin berusaha meyakinkan Jhope

Jhope hanya mengangguk dan kembali melihat Jin

" Nah, Kalau begitu pacarilah ia karena mobilku" Kata Jin masih berusaha meyakinkan Jhope

" Hyung! Kenapa sih kau sangat ingin aku pacaran dengan dia?" Tanya Jhope

" Karena aku kasihan padanya, dia selalu dibully oleh murid-murid disini pasti hidupnya sangat menyedihkan disekolah ini, tapi aku sering memergokinya sedang memandangmu setiap ada kesempatan, makanya aku pikir ini akan membuatnya bahagia ... untuk sesaat" Kata Jin, tapi ia mengatakan dua kata terakhir dengan pelan

" Aku juga! Pernah memergokinya" Timpal Jimin

" Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Jin namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jhope

" Ayolah Hoseok, aku juga yakin ini pasti akan menyenangkan, lagi pula kau kan sudah sering berpacaran" Kata Jin lagi

" Tapi tidak dengan Namja Hyung!" Balas Jhope kesal

" Ayolah lagi pula dia tidak sejelek itu" Kata Jin lagi

" Menurutku dia cukup manis juga Hyung! Aku yakin tubuhnya juga" Timpal Jimin dengan senyum tulus(Baca: Mesum)

" Baiklah, tapi aku melakukan ini karena mobil masa depanku Hyung!" Kata Jhope kesal kemudian langsung pergi dari situ

Meninggalkan gelak tawa dari jimin dan seringai aneh dari Jin

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat diluar sekolah dan sekarang keadaan sekilah sudah menjadi sepi sekali karena para siswa sudah pulang dari tadi kecuali beberapa siswa lain dan Taehyung.

Taehyung?

Ya, hari ini Taehyung harus pulang sendirian karena Jungkook ada jadwal untuk kursus menyanyi. Sesaat sebelum Taehyung ingin keluar sekolah, ia ditarik oleh genknya GD dan dibawa ke gudang kemudian disana ia disiram dengan air comberan dan dipukul beberapa kali sampai bibirnya sobek, pipi kirinya membiru dan ada luka kecil di sudut mata kanannya dan tidak hanya itu tapi mereka juga memecahkan salah satu lensa kacamata Taehyung.

Setelah ia membersihkan dirinya, Taehyung berjalan dengan susah payah ke taman dan duduk disalah satu bangku disana sambil menunduk. Ia sedang menangisi nasibnya hari ini, ia benar-benar bingung harus beralasan apa pada eommanya mengenai kacamatanya yang pecah dan wajahnya yang luka disana-sini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang berada diatas paha dan Tanpa disadari air matanya mulai jatuh diatas tangannya. Taehyung menangis dalam diam.

Tanpa disadari Taehyung, seorang pria dengan surai berwarna pirang dan wajah yang tampan menghampirinya. Pria itu kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Taehyung yang masih menunduk dan membuat Taehyung, mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang telah mengusap air matanya. Orang yang selama ini dikaguminya tengah berada didepannya bagaikan bintang pertama yang bersinar dengan terang disaat malam gelap tanpa bulan, Jhope.

" J- Maksudku Ho-ss-se-ok-H-hyung" Kata Taehyung terbata-bata, ia masih tidak menyangka akan ada bintang seterang itu mampir di hidupnya yang tengah dilanda kegelapan abadi.

Jhope masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ada secercah kesedihan didalam bola matanya, dan selebihnya adalah hal yang tidak bisa Taehyung rasakan. Melihat kesedihan itu membuat Taehyung merasa sakit dan bersalah walaupun ia tidak tau apa penyebab Jhope jadi begitu berbeda.

" M-maaf Hyung aku harus pergi" Kata Taehyung yang tidak kuat dengan rasa bersalahnya namun ketika ia hendak melewati Jhope, tangannya ditarik oleh tangan Jhope dan membawanya kedalam pelukan Jhope.

Mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba seperti itu dari bintangnya tentu saja membuat Jantung Taehyung ingin meledak dan bola matanya seakan ingin meloncat keluar saat itu juga. Taehyung tidak mengerti, tapi ia juga tidak menolak apa yang dilakukan Jhope padanya, otaknya bahkan menolak untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, karena Taehyung takut jika ia mengerti maka moment indah seperti ini akan berakhir. Beberapa menit kemudian Jhope melepaskan pelukan mereka dan itu membuat Taehyung kecewa. Jhope kemudian memegang kedua bahu Taehyung, membuat Jantung Taehyung kembali dilanda kegugupan.

" Jadilah pacarku" Kata Jhope _to the point_

" Ehh..?" Kata Taehyung sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat pipi Jhope bersemu merah

' Ada apa denganku!? Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang aku harus segera menjadikannya pacarku! Aku tidak boleh gugup, aku yakin aku pasti berhasil' Batin Jhope over pede, yah walaupun author dengan berat hati harus mengatakan memang ga bakal ada yang bisa menolak pesona Jhope, baik itu yeoja ataupun namja.

" K-kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat dari diriku? Aku hanyalah anak cacat yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain dan pada akhirnya aku akan ditinggalkan sendirian didalam kegelapan! Kau yang seorang bintang tidak pantas bersama diriku" Lirih Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menerima Jhope sebagai pacarnya, tapi ia tau kalau ia tidak boleh egois, ia tidak menginginkan bintangnya menyesal karena telah berani mendekatkan dan membiarkan dirinya menggapai bintang itu.

" Justru karena aku adalah bintang! Aku akan akan selalu ada untukmu, menyinari malammu yang gelap, dan sinarku akan menopangmu disaat kau kelelahan atau terpuruk, membuat orang-orang mengagumimu karena telah berhasil memikat bintang sepertiku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melukaimu Taehyung" Kata Jhope tulus dari hatinya, namun Jhope tidak menyadari hal itu

Kata-kata Jhope membuat air mata Taehyung kembali mengalir dari bola matanya

" B-b-enarkah...?"Tanya Taehyung ragu

Jhope menganggukan kepalanya lalu berkata

" Jadi, mau kah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Jhope

" Aku m-mencintaimu hyung"

Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya ragu, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Taehyung, Jhope langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Seolah-olah ia lupa kalau ia hanya melakukan ini karena mobil.

" Taehyung!" Teriak salah seorang tak jauh dari mereka, membuat Jhope melepaskan pelukannya dengan Taehyung sambil mendengus kesal(?)

" Ah... Jungkookie" Teriak Taehyung senang tapi kemudian Jungkook menarik Taehyung agar mendekatinya.

" Hyung! Apa yang terjadi padamu!? Lihat wajahmu sekarang ini!? Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan padamu!?" Tanya Jungkook yang khawatir melihat apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung

" Aku tidak apa-apa Jungkook" Kata Taehyung berusaha menenangkan Jungkook

" Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Kacamatamu sampai pecah begini!" Nada Jungkook semankin meninggi karena kekhawatirannya

" Aku akan mengantar Hyung pulang! Tapi AGGHHH! Kursusku masih belum selesai!" Ucap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba frustasi sendiri

" Apa? Kau membolos!? Jungkook kau tidak boleh bolos, kau serius ingin menjadi penyanyi kan!?" Kata Taehyung

" Aku tadi kembali karena ketinggalan sesuatu dan saat aku datang, aku tidak sengaja melihat Hyung berpelukan dengan dia!" Ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk Jhope

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting aku akan membelikan kacamata baru untuk hyung dan mengantar hyung pulang" Jungkook langsung menari tangan Taehyung namun ditahan oleh Jhope yang juga memegang tangan Taehyung

" Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya" Kata Jhope

" Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang mengantar Taehyung-Hyung pulang" Ucap Jungkook pada Jhope

" Bukannya kau sedang sibuk, jadi biar aku saja yang mengantarnya" Balas Jhope yang masih memegang tangan Taehyung

" Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Bagaimana jika kau adalah salah satu pembully Taehyung-hyung?" Jhope memutar bola matanya malas lalu berkata " Aku ini pacarnya, Bagaimana mungkin aku membully pacarku sendiri? Biar aku yang mengantarnya" Jhope melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang memegang tangan Taehyung.

" Ap-"

" Akan kuceritakan nanti, tapi sekarang kau kembalilah Jungkook, aku tidak ingin kursusmu terganggu. Dan percayalah pada Hoseok-hyung" Taehyung memotong perkataan Jungkook.

" Ceritakan nanti" Jungkook kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di taman itu.

" Ayo kita juga harus segera pergi, banyak tempat yang harus kita kunjungi" Jhope menarik Taehyung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan Taehyung? Ia masih Shock berat dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

.

**Countdown start**

**Day 1**

.

Sudah dua jam Jhope dan Taehyung berada dalam sebuah toko di Mall, tepatnya di ruang ganti baju. Awalnya Jhope mau membeli baju sekolah terlebih dahulu tapi Taehyung menolak dan bilang kalau ia punya banyak baju sekolah. Dan saat ini Taehyung sedang mencoba-coba baju karena diminta(baca: dipaksa) oleh Jhope. Jhope bilang ia akan membayar semuanya dan itu membuat Taehyung tidak enak hati pada Jhope tapi sang empunya uang tidak mau menerima penolakan darinya, jadilah ia sekarang sedang mencoba baju yang dipilihkan oleh Jhope.

Merasa Taehyung terlalu lama berada diruang ganti, Jhope yang tidak sabaran menyusul Taehyung masuk kedalam ruang ganti 'Toh aku juga pacarnya' Pikirnya, jadi ia sudah sah(?) untuk melihat Taehyung luar dalam(?). Tanpa pikir panjang Jhope langsung masuk kedalam kamar ganti.

Ketika Jhope masuk, ia sudah disuguhkan dengan pandangan yang sangat menggiurkan, Taehyung sedang memakai kemeja Coklat putih, dan saat ini bahunya sedang terekspos. Mendengar ada yang memasuki ruang ganti yang tidak ia kunci, mungkin karena ia emang udah berniat mengundang Jhope untuk "hmm-hmm" ditempat umum... V NAKAL~~~ XD #plaakk

Okay back to the story

Taehyung kaget saat melihat Jhope tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruang gantinya, sontak menghentikan kegiatan mengganti bajunya, membuat bahunya masih terekspos (Nah lho?). Jhope yang melihat bahu mulus Taehyung langsung meneguk ludahnya sendiri, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat haus dan lapar disaat yang sama.

'Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai namja! Ini semua salahnya karena memiliki kulit sebersih dan semulus kulit wanita! Jadi aku menyukainya bukan karena ia namja tapi karena bahunya seperti wanita! Sepertinya tebakan Jimin benar lagi kali ini, Aku heran kenapa anak itu hebat sekali dalam hal seperti ini? =..=' Batin Jhope yang masih menyangkal perasaannya. Ck!

" H-Hyung.." Cicit Taehyung dengan wajah yang semerah tomat busuk dan ada uletnya keluar-keluar #ditendangV, mendengar cicitan Taehyung membuat Jhope kembali sadar kemudian meletakkan semua baju yang telah dipilihnya dan medekat kearah Taehyung. Jhope menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih kemeja Taehyung dan membantu Taehyung mengenakannya, tidak lupa ia juga sedikit "Mencumbu" Taehyung dengan hembusan nafasnya dan itu benar-benar membuat pipi Taehyung semakin memanas

" Yang ini bagus, Ayo kita ambil" Jhope membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan seksi ditelinga Taehyung

" N-ne" Jawab Taehyung yang sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mereka, Jhope dan Taehyung langsung pergi keparkiran dan memasuki mobil mereka untuk pergi meninggalkan Mall tadi dan langsung pergi ke Toko Kacamata. Untung saja tadi saat ada jungkook Jhope sempat ngesms Jin untuk meminjaminnya mobil jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan kaki. Jin punya banyak mobil lho~~

Setelah membeli kacamata yang pas untuk Taehyung, Jhope langsung mengantar pulang Taehyung karena keadaannya memang sudah hampir malam, awalnya Jhope ingin mengajak Taehyung untuk dinner tapi Taehyung bilang eommanya pasti khawatir jika ia belum pulang sebelum malam. Akhirnya Jhope mengantar Taehyung sampai kedepan Rumahnya.

" Hoseok-hyung, terima kasih untuk hari ini" Kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum, tapi ia masih juga belum beranjak dari dalam mobil, malah ia mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat itu membuat Jhope menjadi khawatir, kalau mobil ini tidak akan menjadi miliknya

" Taehyung, ada apa?"

" Tidak, H-hanya saja apa benar... Ki-kita sudah r-res-mi ber p-p-pa-c-c-aran?" Tanya Taehyung dengan pipi yang ssemerah tomat

" Tentu saja! Kita resmi berpacaran!" Ucap Jhope dan membuat Taehyung semakin melayang ke angkasa

" A-aku mencintaimu hyung" Ucap Taehyung yang masih sedikit terbata, mereka diam sebentar. Kemudian Taehyung pamit kepada Jhope dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah.

.

.

"HAAAAHH..." Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulur Taehyung

' Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan' pikir Taehyung

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Taehyung langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Ia merasa sangat bahagia hari ini! Baginya kejadian hari ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi, rasanya baru kemarin ia mengagumi sosok itu saat MOS, dan sekarang mereka sudah pacaran! Taehyung sangat bahagia sekali, ia terus berdoa semoga saja ini bukanlah mimpi. Bahkan ia menjadi takut untuk tidur, karena ia takut saat bangun nanti semua yang ia alami hari ini akan menjadi mimpi. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap tertarik oleh buaian sinar rembulan yang masuk kedalam dari jendela kamarnya dan membawanya menuju keperahu jurusan Dunia Mimpi

.

**Day 2**

.

Hari ini adalah hari sekolah seperti biasa di Greenhill Highschool. Jadwal pelajaran dan pergantian jam seperti biasa, baju yang dipakai juga seperti biasa, namun pagi ini ada yang berbeda di GHS, hal berbeda yang mampu membuat seluruh murid di GHS membulatkan mata mereka, Yaitu adalah Kim Taehyung, Seorang murid CUPU yang selalu diBULLY oleh teman-temannya datang bersama salah seorang BINTANG sekolah, JHOPE dan tidak hanya itu mereka bahkan bergandengan tangan. Semua murid memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam, ada yang histeris, sedih kecewa, dan sebagainya, bahkan ada yang berteriak-teriak frustasi.

Namun jalan romantis mereka berdua harus terganggu oleh gerombolan "Cabe" belum mateng yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka secara tiba-tiba.

" Kim Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!? LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI JHOPE OPPA!? KAMI TIDAK MAU JHOPE OPPA KETULARAN CUPU SEPERTIMU!" Teriak salah seorang yeoja

" ITU BENAR! PERGI KAU DARI JHOPE OPPA" Teriak Yeoja lainnya

" ANAK CACAT SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS MEMEGANG, TIDAK BAHKAN MENGENAL JHOPE OPPA SAJA KAU TIDAK PANTAS!"

Cukup! Kuping Taehyung benar-benar panas saat ini. Ia heran tidak bisakah mereka membiarkannya bahagia sehari saja!? Dia memang cacat tapi bukan berarti ia rela dihina-hina seperti itu!

" YA!" Teriak seorang disana, yang juga berstatus sebagai bintang sekolah

" JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGHINA TAEHYUNG LAGI!"

" MULAI SEKARANG KIM TAEHYUNG ADALAH PACARKU JADI JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGUNYA LAGI" Setelah mengatakan itu Jhope langsung menarik Taehyung untuk pergi dari tempat itu , menuju kekelasnya Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Dikelas Taehyung disambut oleh Jungkook yang langsung meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin. Dapat dipastikan, mulai hari ini Taehyung tidak akan mendapatkan hal-hal yang bernama pembullyan lagi, kecuali tatapan sinis dari para murid-murid disana.

.

.

Saat ini Taehhyung dan Jungkook sedang mencari meja kosong untuk mereka makan tapi hasilnya nihil, kantin sudah penuh. Sepertinya mereka harus makan di kelas pikir Taehyung. Namun belum sempat mereka pergi dari sana sebuah suara memanggil mereka

" Taehhyungie!" Taehyung melihat kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang dari bangku yang ada diujung, seorang yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pacar Kim Taehyung. Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook menuju pujaan hatinya, Jhope.

" Bolehkan kami duduk disini Hyung?"

" Tentu saja Taehyungie, Kau pacarku kan" Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung mengambil tempat duduk, V duduk dihadapan Jhope, Jungkook disebelahnya berhadapan dengan jimin sementara jimin di sebelah jungkook.

" Wah... hyung kau sudah pacaran dengan Si Cupu... umm maksudku Taehyung? Kapan Hyung?" goda Jimin

" Iya kami sudah pacaran dari kemarin" jawaban Jhope membuat wajah Taehyung kembali memerah mengingat kejadian kemarin

" wahh... aku kapan ya menyusulnya...?" Keluh Jimin

" Makanya kurangi makanmu, kalau kau makin terlihat seperti babi nanti tidak ada yang mau! HAHAHAHA" Gelak tawa Jhope memenuhi kantin

Dan begitu seterusnya suasana pembicaraan mereka, semuanya kecuali dua orang Jin dan Jungkook yang sedari tadi makan sambil saling memandang, Taehyung tau apa alasan mereka saling pandang hanya saja ia tidak ingin ikut campur, sementara Jimin yang menyadari itu membuka mulutnya

" Hei, Hyung dari tadi kenapa kalian terus berpandangan?"

" Ah tidak! Jin hyung ada makanan dibibirmu" Kata Jungkook kemudian bangun untuk membersihkan bibir Jin, tapi saat ia ingin kembali duduk, ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan bangkunya, sejak kapan bangkunya jadi tidak rata begini? Pikirnya. Jungkook kemudian melihat kebangkunya dan ia menemukan tangan Jimin tengah meraba bokongnya. Sontak Jungkook langsung berteriak danmencubiti Jimin sementara yang lain hanya tertawa melihat moment Jikook didepan mereka. Sebenarnya tadi Jimin tidak sadar(?) meletakan tangannya di bawah bokong Jungkook dan itu mengakibatkan tangannya diduduki oleh jungkook

.

**Day 3**

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, Jhope dan Taehyung melaksanakan "Kencan pertama" mereka disebuah taman bermain. Mereka sangat menikmati kencan pertama mereka(baca:Taehyung) mereka memainkan semua permainan yang menurut mereka seru, mulai dari naik roller coaster, Giant Swing dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan, bahkan sampai hal kecil seperti makan 1 gulali berdua saja sudah membuat pasangan lain yang ada disana iri kepada mereka. Dan wahana yang paling terakhir mereka naiki adalah komedi putar yang sangat besar mungkin sekitar 30 meter.

Mereka berdua diam dalam keheningan menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan didepan mereka, Taehyung yang duduk disebelah Jhope terus berbicara, begitu juga dengan Jhope, membuat suasana didalam komedi putar itu seolah-olah seperti langit malam yang penuh bintang, setidakya itulah yang Taehyung rasakan sebelum mereka berdua jatuh kedalam kesunyian.

" Hyung, Aku mencintaimu" Kata Taehyung kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jhope

.

.

*TOK *TOK

Dengan kesusahan Jhope mengetuk pintu rumah Taehyung. Tadi saat diperjalanan pulang Taehyung tertidur jadi sekarang Jhope sedang menggendongnya secara bridal style.

Pintu rumah keluarga Kim akhirnya terbuka juga

" Taehyung!" Teriak seorang namja bertubuh mungil

" biar aku bawa kekamarnya saja, err..." Tawar Jhope

" Aku eommanya Taehyung, namaku Baekhyun. Maaf merepotkan, mari ikut saya" Kata Baekhyun menuntun Jhope menuju kamarnya Taehyung, sebenarnya Jhope ingin bertanya soal "eomma" padahal jelas-jelas orang yang dihadapannya ini adalah namja kan? Tapi Taehyung lebih penting saat itu

Setelah mengantar Taehyung Jhope Langsung pamit.

.

**Day 4**

.

" Hyung, eomma dan appa mengundangmu untuk makan malam dirumah besok" Ujar Taehyung

Saat ini mereka sedang berada dikantin seperti biasa, tapi tanpa Jungkook, karena ia sedang ada urusan dengan guru, maklum anggota osis.

" Wah.. Hyung sepertinya kau sudah disetujui oleh orangtua mereka tuh... tunggu apa lagi, langsung lamar aja" Goda Jimin dan sukses membuat muka pasangan itu menjadi merah.

" J-Jadi bagai mana Hyung?"

" Baiklah, katakan pada orangtuamu aku akan datang tapi jangan lupa ya kencan kita hari ini, kamu mau kemana?"

" eh... ummm... aku mau ke taman yang baru tapi kan masih belum dibuka Hyung"

" Jadi mau kemana?"

" Kita banyak pr hari ini, Taehyung, kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku" Balas Jungkook yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Taehyung

.

**Day 5**

**.**

Makan malam dirumah keluarga kim biasanya, hanya dihadiri oleh Taehyung dan eommanya Baekhyun, sedangkan appanya Taehyung, Daehyun sibuk untuk kerja diluar kota jadi jarang bisa makan dirumah. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini, rumah keluarga Kim bertambah ramai, tidak hanya karena kedatangan sang appa tercinta, tapi juga kehadiran orang yang baru-baru ini mengisi hati Taehyung, yaitu Baekhyun.

" Wah.. Wah... anakku sudah besaar rupanya" Kepala Keluarga Kim, Daehyun membuka pembicaraan. Sedangkan reaksi orang yang dibicarakan hanya tersipu malu

" Aku senang sekali kau bisa menerima ajakanku, Hoseok" Kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara

" Aku yang seharusnya merasa senang bisa menerima ajakan makan malam ini, err..." Jhope bingung harus memanggil apa namja didepannya ini, Tuan? Tapi statusnya adalah eomma -_-.

" Nyonya Kim!" Ucap Daehyun yang mengerti maskud Jhope, tapi mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari baekhyun

" Tuan Kim!" Ucap Baekhyun

" Nyonya Kim!"

" Tuan Kim!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya, harus ada orang yang menengahi pertengkaran mereka jika ingin mereka segera berhenti memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Dan orang itu adalah

" appa, eomma! Cukup... Malu kan sama Hyung" Dan akhirnya perkataan Taehyung tidak hanya dapat menghentikan pertengkaran dua orang tadi tapi juga memberikan ide buat mereka.

" Panggil aku Appa/Eomma" ucap mereka berdua bareng.

Taehyung tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan akhirnya mereka semua tertawa bersama

' Hangat' itulah yang ada dipikiran Jhope saat berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Kim

" Jadi Hoseok, aku tau kau sangat penasaran, bagaimana bisa aku dan baekhyun bersama dan bagaimana bisa kami memiliki Taehyungkan?" Tanya Daehyun pada Jhope

" Ne" Jhope mengangguk

" Baiklah, aku harus mulai dari mana ya? Oh dari situ saja"

" Pada awalnya aku bukanlah, suami Baekhyun melaikan Suami dari kakaknya Baekhyun, Baekbi. Kami menikah muda karena baekbi hamil diluar nikah, dan akhirnya kami resmi menjadi suami istri, Tapi baekbi meninggal saat melahirkan Taehyung. Dan selama masa keterpurukanku, Baekhyunlah yang selalu menemaniku, menjagaku, menyemangatiku dan mencintaiku sampai akhirnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk membuat dua keputusan besar ini, Kami menikah dan merawat Baekhyung bersama. Tapi hanya aku yang bekerja sedangkan Baekhyun menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

Jhope mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari Daehyun

" Hoseok, Aku mengandalkanmu untuk melindungi Taehyung" tiba-tiba saja raut muka Daehyun berubah menjadi serius. Jhope tau itu bukan sekedar harapan, tapi sebuah permintaan. Oh Jhope benar-benar bodoh tentu saja mereka pasti mengetahuinya, mengingat apa saja yang dialaminya selama ini, aneh kalau orang tuanya tidak tau.

Melihat kemesraan appa dan eomma barunya benar-benar membuat Jhope merasa hangat, bahkan lebih hangat dibanding keluarganya sendiri. Dan FYI, Saat makan sampai selesai Jhope terus memandangi wajah Taehyung

Akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi Jhope untuk pulang, Taehyung mengantarnya sampai ke depan gerbang rumahnya. Namun saat Jhope ingin masuk kedalam mobilnya, Taehyung menghentikan Jhope

" Terima kasih, Hyung" Taehyung mencium pipi Jhope kemudian langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Jhope yang bersemu merah

.

**Day 6**

.

Jhope diajak oleh Jimin dan Jin untuk pergi keruang musik. Walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih tertarik untuk mencari Taehyung yang batang hidungnya belum kelihatan dari tadi pagi, bahkan saat ia menjemput Taehyung, eommanya bilang kalau Taehyung udah berangkat dari tadi pagi. Ditambah lagi disaat ia ingin mencari Taehyung, Jimin dan Jin langsung menariknya menuju ruang musik.

Begitu sampai diruang musik Jhope langsung melihat kesekeliling, Jin dan Jimin tidak ikut masuk dan malah mengatakan kalau ia harus mencari sesuatu disana, tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun selain-

" GWAAAA" Jhope berteriak saat tiba-tiba saja muncul kepala disebelahnya, tapi kemudian Jhope menyadari kalau itu adalah... Taehyung =..=

" Taehyungie, apa yang kau lakukan!? Aku mencarimu seharian ini!? Ka-" Taehyung menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Jhope

" Hyung, selama ini hyung terus yang melakukan sesuatu untukku, mulai dari mengajakku berkencan, membelikanku sesuatu, dan banyak hal lainnya, karena itulah paling tidak aku mau memberikanmu ini" Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah kado kecil, Jhope menerimanya kemudian membuka kado itu dan mellihat isinya

" Gantungan?" Kata Jhope sambil melihat gantungan sebuah boneka alien dan juga malaikat.

" Alien itu aku dan malaikat itu adalah kau Hyung" Jelas Taehyung

" Tapi jika hyung tidak suka hyung boleh membuangnya kok" Taehyung hendak mengambil kembali hadiahnya namun tangannya dihentikan oleh Jhope

" Tidak, ini bagus kok, Gomawo"

.

.

Jhope dari tadi tidak berhenti memandangi hadiah yang baru saja diberikan oleh "pacar"nya, ia mengambil Alien, sedangkan Taehyung mengambil malaikat. Mulai dari tadi bahkan sampai dirumahnya sekarang, seolah-eolah gantungan yang ada di handphonenya adalah gantungan paling indah dan paling mahal, saat ia sedang berbaring sambil memandangi gantungan itu tiba-tiba saja hapenya bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk

_From : Jin-Hyung_

_Hoseok, aku mengerti kau senang karena mendapatkan hadiah itu,_

_tapi apa kau masih menginginkan mobilku atau tidak? Kalau kau masih ingin_

_putuskan ia besok. Atau kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang yaoi?_

"CKk!" Jhope melempar hp nya ke meja kecil didekat tempat tidurnya

.

**Day 7**

.

Hari ini, Taehyung diajak Jhope untuk pergi ke taman sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Taehyung tidak tau apa yang mau dilakukan oleh Jhope, tapi ia tetap mempercayainya. Taehyung melirik kiri-kanan berusaha mencari seseorang dan Bingo! Ia menemukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung berlari kearah Jhope

" Hyung! Ada apa" ucap Taehyung yang telah ada didihadapan Jhope, sementara arang yang dipanggil hanya metanapnya dalam diam

" Hyung?" Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh dari tatapan Jhope, ia mempunyai firasat buruk tapi dengan cepat ia langsung menepis prasangka itu

" Taehyung, aku ingin kita putus"

Tubuh Taehyung bagaikan disambar petir satu juta volt, Hatinya bagaikan ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau dan setelah itu dibakar dan dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping.

" Ke-kenapa? Apa salahku?" Lirih Taehyung, ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi

" Kau tidak salah Taehyung, aku yang salah... maafkan aku" Jhope menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sendu

" A-aku, sebenarnya aku menjadikanmu taruhan. Maafkan aku Taehyung... Maafkan aku..." Entah kenapa Jhope juga hancur melihat Taehyung menangis seperti ini, ia merasa Taehyung terlihat benar-benar hancur dan yang paling bodoh adalah ia yang sudah menghancurkan Taehyung

Perkataan Jhope kembali membuat Jantungnya terasa diremas hingga remuk, ia benar-benar naif! Sudah jelaskan Jhope seorang bintang sekolah tidak mungkin mencintainya yang Cuma seorang anak cupu dengan mata yang cacat! Tentu saja ia melakukannya karena sesuatu! Kenapa ia begitu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari hal itu! Bahkan Jhope tidak pernah membalas atau mengatakan Cinta padanya! Ternyata cinta memang bisa membuat orang buta, buta terhadap kenyataan, buta terhadap keadaan, dan buta terhadapa perlakuan buruk oleh orang yang dicintainya

Ya, meskipun Jhope pacaran dengannya hanya karena Taruhan, ia tetap merasa senang. Meskipun Jhope sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan buat Taehyung, tapi hatinya hanya bisa melihat hal-hal baik yang dilakukan Bintangnya itu padanya. Ya, ia akan mencintai Jhope apapun yang terjadi, bagaikan sebuah kutukan

" Terima kasih" Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba sambil memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sementara Jhope hanya heran kenapa Taehyung berkata seperti itu

" Aku berterima kasih karena aku sadar, aku tidak mungkin bisa menggapaimu yang berada dilangit tinggi dengan indahnya, tapi kau mendekat kepadaku, membiarkan aku menggenggammu untuk sesaat dan membawaku kelangit bersamamu, walaupun pada akhirnya kau menjatuhkan ku dan itu rasanya sakit sekali, aku tetap senang. Karena bisa berpacaran dengan bintang yang selalu aku kagumi, bagaikan sebuah keajaiban karena itulah aku sangat berterima kasih Jhope" Kata Taehyung, ia berusaha membuat nada suaranya sepelan mungkin walaupun hasilnya adalah suara yang masih bergetar, ia memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum

Hati Jhope bagaikan ditusuk oleh pisau belati ketika mendengar perkataan Jhope dan lukanya semakin sakit karena senyuman Taehyung yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

" Taehyung aku-" belum sempat Jhope menyelesaikan kalimatnya Taehyung sudah memotongnya cepat

" Ingin aku menjauh? Ingin agar kita tidak saling mengenal? Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" Taehyung benar-benar buta oleh rasa sakit dihatinya, ia sudah tidak memperdulikan perjuangannya selama ini lagi. Ia berbalik dan berniat untuk pergi sampai sebuah tangan menariknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kakinya kembali merasa lemas dan Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dengan rasa sakit ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya, Jhope menciummnya. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Taehyung tidak ingin melepaskan Jhope, tapi ia tau jika membiarkannya hanya akan membuat hatinya merasa sakit, Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk melepaskan ciumannya kemudian mendorong Jhope menjauh

" Maaf kan aku, Jhope-ssi tapi aku harus pergi" Belati yang tadi menusuk Jangtung Jhope kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah samurai yang langsung menembus jantungnya, ia hanya bisa melihat Taehyung dari kejauhan

" Kau benar-benar melakukannya" Ucap Jin yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Jhope

" Kau puas!?" Jhope menatap sengit Jin, meskipun matanya sudah menggenang air mata yang tidak sanggup ia tahan

" Kau bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang paling penting didunia ini"

" Kau yang lebih memilih mobil ini dari pada dia, jadi jangan menyalahkanku atas keputusan yang kau buat" Setelah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Jhope, Jin langsung pergi meninggalkan Jhope.

.

.

Taehyung tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai gudang dengan tubuh yang basah, rambut yang bau karena telur busuk, wajahnya memar disana-sini, kacamatanya kembali pecah. Murid-murid itu membully Taehyung bagaikan singa yang tidak diberi makan selama 6 hari. Jungkook berlari kearah Taehyung mencoba untuk mengangkatnya. Tadi Jungkook dibawa pergi oleh Jimin yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari Taehyung untuk melancarkan rencana Jhope untuk memutuskan Taehyung. Tapi dalam masa pengasingan(?) Jungkook, Jungkook berhasil membuat Jimin membeberkan semua kejadian yang berkaitan dengan TaeHope

" Biar aku bantu" Jungkook langsung menepis tangan Jin dan langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

" Apa salahnya padamu! Kenapa kau terus menyakitinya! Apa kau puas setelah melihatnya seperti ini!?" Ya, Jin memang selalu jahat pada Taehyung. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Dulu saat mereka kecil, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jin adalah sahabat baik, mereka selalu bermain bersama dan Jin sebagai orang yang paling tua sellau berusaha untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi tidak baik. Orang tua Jin tidak menyetujui jiks Jin berteman dengan Taehyung, karena saat itu keluarga Taehyung sangatlah miskin, jadi bagi Orang tua Jin, Taehyugn tidak pantas bermain bersama anak mereka Jin. Dan itu benar-benar mereka buktikan dengan meyuruh motor menambrak Taehyung hingga ia harus berakhir koma dirumah sakit selama 3 hari. Dan sejak saat itu Jin menjauh dari Taehyung karena takut Taehyung akan semakin terancam jika dekat dengannya.

Menjauhi Taehyung lantas tidak membuat Jin tidak memperdulikan Taehyung lagi. Ia tau semua tentang Taehyung, dimana Taehyung bersekolah, kelas berapa, semua nilai mata pelajarannya, bahkan orang yang disukai Taehyung. Dia mengetahui semuanya. Karena itulah Jin berusaha membuat Jhope untuk menjadi pacar Taehyung. Tapi kenapa harus taruhan?

Entahlah, Tapi yang jelas ada sedikit rasa tidak rela ketika melihat Taehyung begitu bahagia melihat Jhope. Tapi Jin terus menepis perasaan itu hingga akhirnya perasaan itu menimbulkan masalah bagi orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Jungkook ingin memukul wajah Jin tapi Jimin langsung menahannya dan membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya

" Hyung, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit" Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Jin langsung mengangkat tubuh Taehyung ala bridal style sedangkan jungkook menangis didalam pelukan Jimin

.

.

Sudah 5 hari Taehyung tidak masuk kesekolah dan sudah 5 hari juga Jhope berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak hopeful lagi seperti biasanya dan itu membuat Jimin khawatir. Jhope dan Jin tidak pernah berbicara lagi sejak kejadian itu. Tapi ada yang aneh sekarang karena Jin dan Jungkook tidak masuk kesekolah, dari mana Jimin tau kalau Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah? Pikirkan sendiri...

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jimin bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk.

" HYUNG!" Teriak Jimin dengan mata yang membulat membaca pesan di ponselnya. Jhope hanya menatapnya malas.

" Taehyung! Taehyung!"

" Ada apa dengannya!?" Jhope langsung tertarik ketika mendengar nama Taehyung

" Dia... Dia akan pergi"

" Pergi!? Kemana!?" Jhope benar-benar khawatir mendengar penturan Jimin.

" Tidak tahu hyung! Jin-hyung tidak memberi tahu" Jimin kembali mengecek pesan dari Jin

" Dia sekarang dimana!?" Tanya Jhope yang frustasi sambil mengguncang bahu Jimin

" Sekarang ia ada di Terminal Sung, ia akan berangkat 2 jam lagi hyung!" Jhope langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menuju keparkiran bersama Jimin

.

.

_You are my star, and will always be my star forever_

_._

Seorang pria tampak sedang membawa koper besar dan juga tas untuk berpergian, sedangkan dua orang sahabatnya mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada diruang tunggu disana.

" Kau yakin ingin pergi Taehyung-hyung? Kau masih bisa membatalkannya jika kau mau?" Ucap salah seorang pria yang paling muda diantara mereka ke pemuda yang membawa tas.

" Aku yakin, Jungkookie. Keputusanku sudah bulat" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook

" Maafkan aku, aku tau maaf saja mungkin tidak cuku-" Taehyung menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Jin

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung! Selamat datang kembali" Taehyung langsung memeluk Jin dan menangis didalam pelukan Jin

.

_I think just being with you will make me satisfied...  
But thats a lie_

.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka ketika panggilan terakhir sudah dibunyikan.

" Sepertinya aku harus pergi" Ucap Taehyung mengusap air matanya, mereka bertiga kemudian berpelukan. Dengan berat hati Taehhyung harus melepaskan pelukannya

" Hyung kumohon jagalah Jungkook, dan kau Jungkook, berbaikanlah dengan Jin hyung" Jin hanya menggumamkan kata "iya" tanpa suara sedangkan Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, Taehyung langsung menyeret koper bersamanya untuk memasuki kereta api yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat

.

_because what I really want is to reach you, hold you, hug you, giving my love to you and never let you go_

.

Jhope terus berlari menyusuri terminal mencari keberadaan orang yang baru ia sadari sangat penting baginya. Ia terus berlari diikuti oleh Jimin dengan nafas yang sudah terengah-engah, sedangkan Jhope? Ia tidak mempunyai rasa lelah lagi jika sudah mengenai Taehyung.

Mereka langsung berlari kearah dua orang yang ia tahu siapa itu, Jin dan Jungkook.

" Dimana Taehyung!?" Tanya Jhope pada Jin sambil menarik kerah Jin, Jungkook berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Jhope pada kerah Jin namun Jhope lebih kuat darinya

" Disana" Jawab Jin sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pria yang sedang memasuki kereta. Dengan cepat Jhope langsung berlari kesana sambil meneriakkan nama orang yang berarti baginya itu

" TAEHYUNG!" Namun ia tidak bisa sampai tepat waktu, Pintu tertutup ketika Taehyung masuk dan Jhope sampai disana.

Tidak menyerah, Jhope memukul pintu kereta itu untuk menarik perhatian Taehyung, dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung melirik kearahnya. Taehyung membulatkan matanya melihat orang yang selama ini dicintainya tengah mencoba untuk... menghentikannya pergi? Tidak, Taehyung langsung menepis perasaannya itu pergi, ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan Jhope, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Tanpa memperdulikan Jhope, Taehyung langsung melangkahkan kakiknya menuju ke kursinya.

.

_But still, no matter how close we are, you still the star that I never can reach._

.

Jhope memang pantang menyerah dan itu sangat terlihat sekarang. Merasa Taehyung tidak memperdulikannya dan malah menjauh Jhope langsung berlari mencari kemana Taehyung duduk. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukannya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Taehyung tapi Taehyung lebih memilih duduk didekat jendela. Kereta bergerak bersamaan dengan Taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi, Tapi itu tidak memutuskan harapan Jhope, ia terus memukul-mukul jendela yang ada disebelah Taehyung sambil berlari.

" Taehyung! Taehyung!" Jhope terus berlari berusaha menyamai kecepatannya dengan kereta api, ia terus berlari bahkan sampai kereta sudah keluar dari terminal, Jhope tetap mengejarnya. Jhope tidak memperlambat langkahnya meskipun lama-lama ia menjauh dari Jendela Taehyung. Jhope tetap berlari sampai ia terjatuh disana. Jhope langsung bangkit dan meneriakkan namanya

" TAAAAEEEHYUUUNGGG!" Teriak Jhope frustasi tanpa sadar pandangannya menjadi gelap

Entah bagaimana, tapi panggilan itu dapat ditangkap oleh kuping Taehyung, dan membuatnya tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. ia langsung menangis, tidak peduli dengan dimana ia berada sekarang, Taehyung terus menangis didalam perjalanannya.

.

_Because you are my star_

_The star that will always be in my heart_

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

Epilog

Bangtan Boys, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan BTS adalah Boygroup baru yang sedang naik daun. Beranggotakan 6 orang, Rapmon, Suga, Jimin, Jungkook, Jin dan J-Hope. Meskipun mereka itu rookie, tapi mereka berhasil menari fans dari seluruh dunia. Dan saat ini mereka sedang mengadakan Fansign di Seoul.

Tempat mereka mengadakan fansign saat ini tengah banjir oleh kerumuna orang yang ingin meminta tanda tangan mereka. Para Yeoja berteriak histeris karena bisa melihat idola mereka dari dekat. Tapi kalian salah jika disini hanya ada yeoja saja, karena banyak juga namja yang berada disana untuk meminta tanda tangan dari idola mereka. Seperti yang dialami J-Hope saat ini, ia tengah menanda tangani fotonya yang dibawa oleh seorang namja dengan kacamata, jas besar dan topi membuat Jhope tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu . Jhope merasa familiar dengan namja itu tapi Jhope menepis prasangkanya sampai saat ponsel pria itu bergetar kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan Jhope dapat melihat gantungan malaikat disana. Jhope langsung tau kalau orang itu adalah orang yang dicintainya selama ini. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Padahal gantunga itu kan bsia dibeli dimana saja? Bagi Jhope gantungan itu mungkin bisa dimiliki oleh orang lain tapi hatinya, hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang itu, Kim Taehyung.

" Kim Taehyung?" Ucap Jhope dan membuat pria dihadapannya kaget dan langsung mengambil foto yang telah ditanda tangani

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Hy-Jhope" Kata pria itu salah tingkah kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Jhope juga langsung berdiri dan mengejar pria itu

" mau kemana anak itu? " Tanya rapmon khawatir ketika melihat Jhope berlari menerobos kerumunan fansnya

" Sudahlah biarkan saja" Kata Jin yang ada disebelah Rapmon, kemudian melihat kearah Jungkook yang lagi-lagi terkena skinship sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Jimin. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan 2 sahabatnya itu.

Jhope terus mengejar pria itu sampai kesisi lain di taman yang sepi namun penuh oleh pepohonan, namun ia tidak berhasil menemukan pria itu. Tapi ia tau kalau itu Taehyungnya dan ia yakin kalau namja itu masih disini.

" TAEHYUNGIE! Datang lah ke fansign BTS lagi! aku mohon aku sangat merindukanmu! AKU MENCINTAIMU TAEHYUNGIE!" Teriak Jhope sebelum melangkahkan kakiknya kembali ke tempat fansignnya meninggalkan seseorang dibalik sebuah pohon disana yang sedang berblushing ria

' Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa melupakanmu ya, hyung'

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

**YEEES Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga setelah L ngebuatnya selama seminggu. L minta maaf ya kalau L belum ngelanjutin ff L yang lain, habis jadwal L padet banget karena pr yang diberikan oleh sekolah TT^TT #curcol...**

**Terima kasih buat para Reader yang udah mau baca ff Gaje dari L ini, maaf kalo L kurang bisa membangun perasaannya di ff ini dan bahasanya yang juga abal-abal. L sangat meminta maaf... #bow**

**L sangat berharap reader sekalian mau memberikan review pada Ff gaje L ini, soalnya kalo diberikan review nanti kan L bisa lebih berkembang dan memperbaiki di ff L selanjutnya yah walaupun L ga benci Sider sih tapi kan kalo semua jadi sider kapan L berkembangnya?.**

**Oh iya L juga minta maaf buat para fans dari orang yang L bikin jahat disini! Itu semua hanyalah piktip belaka #plaakk..**

**Sebenernya L kasian ama Jhope... karena L bikin Jhope jadi keliatan jahat disini, tapi sebenernya dia baik kok! Jadi jangan pada marah ama Jhope ya~~~**

**Sekian dari L**

**Dont forget To Review~~~~ ^_^**


End file.
